


Told You So

by youreyesonlarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Because it’s the superior side ship i said what i said, Bottom Louis, Brat Louis, Brief mention of side niam, Established Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Hung harry styles, Louis has a small dick, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Louis, Rimming, Size Difference, Smut, Top Harry, Unexpected Heat, it's just how it is baby, mentions of OT5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:16:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22976017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youreyesonlarry/pseuds/youreyesonlarry
Summary: Louis’ heat comes earlier than he was expecting and Harry has a hard time refraining from saying “I told you so”
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 22
Kudos: 431





	Told You So

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is the first time I'm writing an abo and I'm super excited! Hope all you beautiful bl queens enjoy this! 
> 
> Special thank you to Sam for being the best beta in the world and screaming with me about Harry's 12 inch cock! Love you girlie!!

Harry sighs in relief when he finally gets the chance to drop himself on the couch. 

A pleased groan escapes his lips as his back hits the comfortable pillows, and he’s suddenly glad he insisted on buying these after he moved in with his boyfriend, even if Louis was very adamant on how they didn’t match the rest of the flat’s decor, (which he was honestly right about but, minor details). 

He lets his eyelids fall closed for a few seconds, feeling the exhaustion of the day wash over him, and slumps down on the couch in a lazy attempt to get comfortable.

The alpha lets his thoughts drift off and he’s sure he’s close to falling asleep when he hears familiar footsteps coming down from the hallway, the sound only halting as Louis reaches the couch. Harry feels movement beside him, the cushions next to and under him lowering and shifting to accommodate his boyfriend, who throws his thighs over Harry’s lap, like he always does when he wants to cuddle.

The corner of Harry’s lips curve into a smile as Louis moves his body closer to get a good cuddle in, which he’s more than happy to oblige to. He puts his arm over Louis’ smaller frame, pulling him closer, and rests his free hand on his lovely thighs. They stay like that for a while, Harry gently rubbing and tracing little shapes on his Omega’s legs. This is exactly what both of them needed after the night they had. 

Hosting a dinner party for their friends is always due for a great time. They don’t see each other much during the week, despite not working that far off each other, so it’s pretty common to spend whatever free time they all have to hang out. There’s hardly a week without any movie nights, or going out to local pubs. It’s a routine this friend group started in Uni and managed to hold after graduating and starting new jobs. 

Tonight, Harry and Louis held a dinner party back at their flat, and even though it had been enjoyable as usual, the pair always seem to forget how tiring it is to clean up after their mess. 

Niall had, once again, spilled beer all over the kitchen floor, the coffee table and his boyfriend’s pants, not that Liam was that upset about the last bit, being the very forgiving, rational and smitten Alpha he is. Harry had lent him a pair of clean sweatpants, and Niall did a horrible job of cleaning after himself, leaving the mated hosts to have no other choice but to give their flat a proper clean up after their friends would leave for the night. 

Granted, they were already expecting something like this to happen. Being messy was a normal occurrence in this particular friend group, almost as if it was an actual rule, but it didn’t make Louis whine about it any less. 

The Omega would much rather clean up the next day, he’d still be just as cranky to clean up somebody else's mess, but it’d be something he’d deal with the following morning and, in his head, that was much better than just getting it over with now. 

Obviously, Harry never indulged him in his laziness, and handed him a mop as soon as their friends left, even if Louis wasn’t too keen on it and definitely wasn’t shy about expressing how he felt about it. 

And to make it worse, Zayn, yet again, filled up their ashtray that they bought exclusively for the Beta, and somehow managed to tip it over, spreading ashes all over their clean carpet. Zayn isn’t allowed to smoke indoors anymore, the couple decided, not after the third time this has happened in less than three weeks.

He also somehow managed to get crumbs all over the dinner table, which he’d probably end up blaming Perrie or Niall when accused, and Harry didn’t like to wake up to a messy flat, honestly, so it was better to get it over with now and get to bed sooner.

Finally, their flat was clean, or as clean as it could be when they’re both pretty exhausted after a full day of work, plus a get together with their friends. Louis gave up on cleaning the living room pretty early on, as expected, and went to change into his comfy pajamas, which were basically one of Harry’s old t-shirts and boxers that were way too oversized for Louis’ frame, while Harry finishes up in the kitchen. 

Harry didn’t fight him on it, partly because he liked it when Louis wore his clothes, but mostly because he knew that, at this point, it was better if he was the one cleaning up their flat at two in the morning, knowing full well by now that all Louis would do is sit on their counter, looking all pretty and ending up distracting the alpha from the task at hand. It’s not like it’s his fault that Louis looks so cute and tiny in his clothes, not to mention how good he smells when their scents mix together. He’s certainly not complaining when he has his beautiful omega cuddling up to him, neck slightly exposed and-

Harry’s eyes shot open.

His body tenses up as a surge of sweet and beautifully familiar scent suddenly wafts his senses, intoxicating him, putting him under a dizzy spell in a matter of seconds and bringing out his urge to scent Louis for hours. 

It all happens way too fast. Harry was in no way, shape, or form to be ambushed like this, with this delicious smell that has his mouth watering and cock twitching in his stupidly tight jeans. And it’s not like Louis wasn’t smelling amazing already, his natural scent is wonderful and one of the first things that immediately attracted Harry to him, but this...this was stronger.

A growl threatens to slip past his lips, simmering at the back of his throat, but Harry swallows it down, urging his inner Alpha to stay rational and at bay, despite the overbearing scent clouding his senses. 

Louis remains unbeknownst to the change happening in the room, as well as the twitch of Harry’s cock under his thighs. Instead, the tired Omega has his head tucked under Harry’s chin, breathing softly as if he were sleeping. 

If Louis notices, he’s making a good job at pretending he doesn’t.

The Alpha’s nose flares at the stifling scent; Louis’ usual lovely hint of peaches and honey, turning stronger by the second, suffocating Harry with a scent delicious enough that it’s driving Harry fucking wild.

Harry has no other choice but to pull Louis impossibly closer to his body, posessively wrapping his arms tighter around the omega’s waist and doing a shit job at being discreet as he shamelessly shoves his nose right on the precious spot on his omega’s neck, that one special spot that tied the pair together for the rest of their lives. 

Louis doesn’t seem to mind the invasion. In fact, he tilts his head back and hums contentedly to himself as Harry blatantly scents around the area as if his life depended on it, while gripping Louis’ thigh tighter, almost as if to keep him from moving around and protecting him from anyone, despite the fact that no one else is in their flat with them. 

There’s a million fucking thoughts running though Harry’s mind, thoughts he can hardly keep at bay when Louis is practically sitting on his lap and smelling like this. He’s been with Louis for almost five years, long enough to know that this particular scent was by far the most intoxicating, in the best way possible, and he can hardly think of anything else other than the omega cuddling him and all the things he’d do with him.

Harry replaces his nose with his lips, pressing gentle pecks along his shoulders and reveling in the soft purrs Louis makes every time his lips come closer to his bond mark. Harry can smell how content his Omega is right now, and that itself brings so much pride and happiness to his inner alpha. It’s a great way to stroke Harry’s ego, much to Louis’ annoyance sometimes. 

Smirking with Louis’ reaction, Harry suddenly licks across that spot, eliciting a quiet gasp out of Louis, the same time he drags his hand that was once on Louis’ thigh, down to his Omega’s plump ass. 

With Louis' lovely round ass underneath his large hands, how could he not give it a squeeze? It’d be idiotic and a crime, really, so the Alpha firmly grips his bum the same time he licks up Louis’ neck. The Omega moans, arching his back and bringing his chin up, allowing his Alpha better access to his bonding spot. 

Harry squeezes Louis’ ass once more before one hand slides under his tattered t-shirt. He runs his hand across the expanse of Louis’ back, groaning as he feels the soft, warm skin of his Omega under his touch. 

It takes a lot of effort to pull himself off of Louis’ neck, but an overwhelming urge to kiss him settles and doesn’t give up until Harry has his lips on his beautiful omega.

With a hand on Louis’ cheek, Harry turns his head over and locks their lips together, lazily kissing for a few minutes, lips pressing against one another, while Harry’s hand is set on Louis’ bum, squeezing it tighter whenever little moans and gasps escape Louis’ perfect lips. 

Kissing Louis has always been amazing, and right now feels just as good. Better, if Harry’s perfectly honest. It might be the smell overstimulating his mind and making his hard cock push against the zip of his jeans, but Harry just can’t help himself.

His tongue presses against Louis’ lips, silently requesting to have their tongues slide against each other. Louis grants it, placing a gentle hand on Harry’s jaw. The touch of his Omega seems to drive him even crazier, and he wastes no time in dragging their tongues together, not even caring how messy and hot it’s quickly becoming. 

His fingers lower themselves on Louis’ back, tracing the hem of Louis’ boxers with the tip of his index and middle finger. Harry gets so caught up in the moment, he almost misses how Louis’ gently pulling away the same time the tips of his fingers begin to slide under the band.

“What’s wrong?” Harry’s brows furrow in concern as they pull apart. Beside him, and practically on his lap, there’s a tint of red on Louis’ cheeks that looks perfect on him, his lips slightly swollen and turning a pretty shade of red. The sight reminds Harry of the straining cock in his pants and it takes everything and more to ignore the pulsing sensation. 

Louis lets himself drop on his side and leans his head, unintentionally exposing the bond mark on his neck. Harry hopes it wasn’t one of Louis’ little schemes to tease him and drive him nuts, but the lack of a mischievous smirk on his face makes Harry think that, for once, Louis might have other things in mind that don’t include giving Harry a headache for the hell of it. 

“M’too tired,” Louis mumbles. The hand he has on Harry’s jaw drops down to his chest, lowering until he reaches the first button he can find on Harry’s shirt, to fiddle with it. “What’s gotten into you, anyways? Thought you were tired, too.”

“I...uh,” Harry swallows dryly. 

Louis’ brow raises when he notices Harry hesitate on his answer. It’s a conflicting one to give, actually. Harry knows Louis might not take it well, and he’ll most likely be stubborn about it, but the scent that lingers around them is proof enough that Harry’s right, and he might need a cold shower before heading to bed, if Louis’ too tired for anything. 

“Your heat’s coming,” Harry says as calmly as he can with a throbbing cock in his pants. The hand on Harry’s button stops its fiddling, and Harry knows he’s setting himself up for disaster. It confirms itself when Louis looks up at him with such an incredulous look on his face, Harry’s almost positive his omega was going to make him sleep on the couch tonight, and maybe for the entire week.

Instead, Louis scoffs and continues to play with Harry’s button.

“S’not funny, Harry,” Louis murmurs, and focusing his attention on the seemingly more interesting piece of Harry’s shirt, “You shouldn’t joke about that, you know I hate it when knotheads start with that shit.”

It’s true. If there’s anything Louis hates, it’s Alphas who think they’re the superior gender and know better than everyone else. This includes the Alphas who think they know how Omegas bodies work, and worse, think they can control them however they’d like to..

“I’m not joking,” Harry decides to say, in a stupid attempt to save himself, but the glare Louis shoots him means he’s only digging himself worse, “Lou, baby, I wouldn’t joke about things like that, you know this.”

Unconvinced, Louis’ brow raises impossibly higher.

“My heat’s not coming,” he sternly says, “It’s like, three weeks away, or something. Do you need to check my app?”

Harry knows it’s a lost cause at this point, but he knows Louis’ scents by now, and he was positive this smell lingering in their living room was an indication Louis’ heat was coming soon. He was more than familiar with that sweet scent, the delicious taste that had his mouth watering before he could even get his mouth on Louis, and he was confident this was it.

“No, I don’t need to-” Harry sighs, “Look, baby, you need to trust me. S’not my fault you smell so good and-”

“You’re the one who got me wet just now,” Louis shrugs as if the mention of his hole slicking up wouldn’t go straight to Harry’s ignored cock, “Or have you forgotten that Omegas smell better when they’re wet?”

The Alpha groans, “No, I mean. I know that, obviously,” Harry stumbles over his words, “But I also know that you smell good, really good and I think this means your heat’s coming early. I’m sure of it, it’s not that uncommon, y’know?”

Louis rolls his eyes and stops fiddling with the button on Harry’s shirt altogether. He spares him a glare, taking his thighs off of Harry’s lap, and gets up off the couch.

“I always smell good,” Louis grumbles, “And my heat’s not fucking coming yet.”

He doesn’t even wait for Harry’s answer before he storms out of the room. Harry hears their bedroom door close. He doesn’t slam it shut, which Harry takes as Louis not being that upset over his assumptions, but he definitely could be wrong about that. 

The scent doesn’t leave the room. It’s dulled over now that Louis’ presence left, but it’s still very much there, and Harry tries not to think too much about it. He’s tired and doesn’t want to fall asleep on the couch, not when he has an upset omega in their bed. Harry hates arguing with Louis, and he hates it even more when they go to bed with issues left unresolved, so it’s a no brainer to follow his omega into their bedroom, where he’s drowning the sheets with his scent.

He gets up from the couch and walks to the small hallway where their room is. Harry’s surprised he doesn’t trip on his own feet as the smell gets stronger, clouding his mind the closer he walks to where Louis’ sleeping. 

He has to give himself a second to fucking chill out before he even gets his hand on the handle. Even from outside, the smell is as strong as if Louis were beside him, and Harry can’t take another second without absolutely suffocating in it, so he pushes the door open and sees Louis already in bed, laying on his side and scrolling on his phone.

The Omega takes his eyes off his phone for a second to look at the mildly disheveled Alpha at the door, before going back to whatever he was doing. Louis was clearly still mad at him, but he didn’t make him sleep on the couch, which Harry takes as a sign that it’s safe enough to get into their bed. 

Harry wastes no time with undressing himself completely (who even likes sleeping with clothes on?) and joining Louis in bed, crowding right behind him and fitting the front of his body with Louis’ back. He throws an arm over Louis’ waist, wrapping around the Omega’s soft tummy rudely covered by Harry’s old t-shirt, and cuddles closer to him.

Louis seems unfazed by it all. He doesn’t move around, and certainly doesn’t take his attention off his phone as his Alpha does all the work of cuddling behind him, but Harry knows him well enough to know it’s all an act. It breaks when Harry fits his nose at the nape of Louis’ neck, scenting him and pulling him closer to his body, and Harry almost stops the upturn on the corner of his lips when Louis softly groans under his breath. Harry hears it, though, loud and clear and a smile escapes him before he knows it. 

“I’m sorry, baby,” Harry whispers before he drops a sweet kiss on the side of Louis’ neck, “Are you still mad at me?”

He hears Louis grumble under his breath, but can’t quite make out what he says, so Harry hums and drops a few more sweet little pecks on his neck until Louis finally gives up and puts his phone on the bedside table. As Louis turns over, his bum grazes Harry’s half hard length, and the Alpha has to choke back a moan as he releases the tight grip on Louis’ waist so the smaller one can turn over to face him. 

They look at each other for a second. Louis looks like an angry little kitten, and it’s hard for Harry to take him so seriously when he looks so damn adorable. He’s got a killer glare, but the pout just melts Harry’s heart completely.

“Yeah,” Louis eventually grumbles. Harry was already expecting an answer like this, and brings his arm around him again and leans his forehead on Louis’ own. 

“I’m really, really, sorry,” He tries again and this time. Louis intertwines their legs together, Harry trying not to flinch when his omega’s cold feet graze his calves, moving closer to his Alpha to steal some warmth.

Louis gently puts his arm on his Alpha’s broad back and Harry is just living with how much better his boyfriend smells now that he’s relaxed and not too angry anymore. His smile even turns into a grin when he feels Louis tuck his nose in Harry’s collarbone and sniffs his Alpha for comfort. 

“I want pancakes tomorrow for breakfast,” Louis decides to say, breaking the peaceful silence of them cuddling and shamelessly scenting each other, “With chocolate-”

“Chocolate chips and blueberries,” Harry finishes the sentence, “I know, baby. I’ll make as many as you want.”

Louis seems pretty content with the answer, and that in itself makes Harry happy, but nothing beats the pleasantly sweet peck Louis gives his Alpha before tucking his head under Harry’s chin, mumbling something about how Harry should turn off the light coming from the bedside table. 

Careful enough to not disturb his mate, Harry stretches an arm over to turn off the light and soon brings the arm back around Louis’ waist. He smells amazing, honestly. Peaches, flowers, caramel and lavender intoxicate Harry completely as he gets comfortable for a good night’s sleep, or at least as comfortable as he can get with a pulsing cock between his legs. 

Harry drops a final kiss on Louis’ forehead, making the omega hum in pleasure under his breath. 

He knows Louis’ heat is coming. He’s sure of it. 

\---

When Harry wakes up on Monday morning, he’s not sure what exactly brings him out of his sleep. He faintly hears his alarm clock ring in the background, but it might as well have fallen on deaf ears, because the only thing swarming Harry’s mind is the intense, overpowering scent coming from the sleeping Omega in his arms.

The scent Louis gives out this morning smells even better than the entire weekend, and Harry didn’t think that was even a possibility.

During those two days, Louis had been unintentionally releasing his delicious scent around their flat, one that seemingly got stronger each day that passed. Harry has had a very difficult time letting him out of his sight, much less out of his arms, which might have resulted in Louis getting frustrated with Harry’s possessiveness every five fucking seconds.

In the meantime, Harry’s inner Alpha urges grew stronger, and that meant becoming more possessive and doing whatever he could to be in Louis’ space. Louis’ all for attention on him, and he’s man enough to admit he loves a good cuddle and anything remotely affectionate, but he can’t even count the amount of times he’s had to push Harry away for being too much. 

If Louis always went crawling right back to Harry for more, though, that’s no one’s business but his.

nyways, the weekend was over, and that meant they had their jobs to go back to, and that implied Louis leaving their flat and Harry’s side. Not only was that torture, it also kicked the Alpha’s possessiveness up a notch. Harry didn’t want his Omega to wander around the streets and his office, surrounded by other Alphas when he’s smelling so fucking good, but Harry had his own work to do, and he might’ve already gotten Louis and himself in trouble in the Omega's office for showing up there a little too many times. 

If he had it his way, Louis would be sitting on his lap all day long, and no one would be able to say a word about it. 

Of course, Louis was convinced he wasn’t even close to having his next heat, and would smack Harry’s head with a pillow every time the topic came up, so Harry’s suggestion to have him on his lap all day didn’t sit nicely with the furious Omega at all. 

Louis actually has errands to run this weekend, things like going to the grocery store, and picking up their clothes from the dry cleaners, but obviously Harry didn’t even let him put on his shoes to leave. It’s pretty pathetic, Harry admits, how he is when Louis’ close to his heat, even though the Omega refuses to believe that at all.

Harry ended up taking care of Louis’ errands while he stayed at home playing video games, and even though Harry could’ve used the extra hours to get his work done sooner, this was better than having his Omega walk around smelling as wonderfully as he does and risk having a knothead Alpha come up to him. They’re mated, and have been for almost three years, but that doesn’t stop Alpha’s from hitting on Louis every chance they get. If Harry can avoid putting his boyfriend through a situation like that, then that’s what he’ll do.

Right now, though, Harry’s still feeling very disoriented from waking up literally a second ago, and Louis’ scent has already managed to pull him in. He instinctively dives his nose to the junction between Louis’ shoulder and his head and sniffs as much of the delicious release as he can. 

Before Harry even realizes it, his cock has grown fully hard and is pressing against Louis’ hole, which had the fabric of his boxers depriving him of the wet contact his dick desperately needed. This still felt amazing, though, and Harry can’t help but to lazily grind his hips against Louis’ perfect ass, thrusting against his crack, his cock straining and begging to be buried inside Louis.

It doesn’t take long for Louis to start moving around under him, most likely waking up with Harry’s not so quiet scenting on his neck and grinding his length on him, rather than by their alarm clock. Harry feels Louis push his ass backwards, subconsciously wanting to feel the thick length of his Alpha against his wet hole, completely drenched with his delicious slick.

Harry doesn’t complain. He pulls his mate closer to his chest and rhythmically moves his hips, grinding against the crevice of Louis’ cheeks and trying to breathe in as much of Louis’ scent as he could. Louis groans from under him, and for a second Harry thinks it’s a groan of pleasure, an unmistakable sound he’s definitely heard several times before, but Louis suddenly pulls away, putting a hand over Harry’s arm to stop him.

“S’too early, ‘arry,” Louis groans into the pillow. Harry’s dick doesn’t agree, nor does Louis’ hole, but he still stops his hips from grinding against his boyfriend. 

It’s never too early for a cuddle, though.

“Sorry, baby,” Harry apologizes, still with his nose tucked in behind Louis’ ear. The tip of his tongue pokes out of his mouth, the Alpha tracing a line on where his nose had been. He liked this, liked claiming Louis and having him smell like him so the other Alphas wouldn’t bother him. “Smell so good.”

“Always do,” Louis mumbles. He’s half asleep, or at least trying to fall back asleep even though it’s their time to wake up and head to work, and Harry finds it physically impossible to break free from his lovely mate. As Louis’ scent gets more intense, Harry’s grip around him tightens and he greedily scents as much of his mate as he can before the inevitable departure from their bedroom.

“Ha-arry,” The Omega whines, and Harry revels in how sweet the sound of his Omega is when he’s whining and being a mess, but it’s for that same reason that Harry is quick to snap out of it.

“Louis,” Harry pulls away from his mates neck, jerking away from him. He does it so fast, Louis startles himself out of the fogginess in his brain from waking up to his Alpha grinding and scenting him.

“What?” Louis groans. Harry’s been acting weird all weekend, and for no reason at all. Louis knows his body better than anyone, and he knows his stupid heat isn’t coming yet. It's almost like dealing with those stupid knotheads Louis' had to tolerate all his life, and it’s been very frustrating on his side.

“You can’t go to work today,” Harry says, and if he hadn’t been acting up all weekend, Louis would think he was kidding. 

“What?” Louis sits up, making the collar of his t-shirt slide off his shoulder, exposing his skin, “Why? Harry, if this is about the whole he-“

“It’s about the heat thing,”

Louis sighs in frustration, “Harry, I love you, and you know there’s no one I trust more than you,” he starts, grabbing Harry’s much larger hands in his, “But for fuck’s sake, I’m not starting my fucking heat.”

It’s a lost cause at this point, and Harry knows well enough that insisting won’t do either of them any good. And yet Louis’ smell keeps getting more intense by the minute and Harry just…

“Please, baby,” He begs, “I just want you to be safe, you know how unmated Alphas get. I don’t want anything bad to happen to you.”

Louis’ very unimpressed and it shows from the glare he’s shooting Harry’s way.

“Is this just you being possessive?” Louis crosses his arms over his chest. “Calm your knot down, babe. I told you, my heat isnt coming for another three weeks. Are you sure it isn’t your rut, or something?”

It couldn’t be. Harry’s had his rut over a week ago and it’s not like Louis isn’t aware of that. The omega could hardly even walk the next few days, blaming him the entire time. 

“Louis, I’m serious.” Harry says. 

“So am I!” The Omega raises his brow in frustration. 

It’s Harry’s turn to shoot him an unimpressed glare. 

Maybe it’s because Harry caught him on a good day, or maybe Louis’ just over this entire conversation and doesn't want to fight anymore, but the smaller one rolls his eyes and falls back onto bed, turning back to Harry and pulls the comforter right over his body

“God, fine.” He grumbles into his pillow, before turning his head back, “I’ll call in sick today and you’ll look stupid when it turns out I’m fine.” 

A wave of relief blows through Harry. Normally, convincing Louis to do something he didn’t want to was practically impossible. He’s quite stubborn when he wants to be, so Harry wasn’t sure if he would actually be able to get his Omega to stay home. He's glad it didn't take much of a fight, despite his expectations

The Alpha leans over the lump of sheets piled on his boyfriend, wrapping an arm over what he assumes is his waist and stretches his neck out to kiss the corner of Louis’ lips.

“Thank you baby,” Harry smiles as Louis groans under him, “I love you so much.” 

Louis doesn’t say it back, muttering and grumbling incepherable words under his breath, but he happily accepts more of Harry’s kisses and lets him scent him as much as he can before he’s late for work. They’ll be okay. 

  
\-----

  
It’s hard to focus on work when all Harry can think of is Louis and his delicious scent, but it’s even harder to leave an Omega who’s about to go into heat at home, all alone.

It’s common sense for an Alpha to stay with their Omega during heats, or vice versa during ruts, but Louis wasn’t having it, and practically dragged Harry out of their flat, being very clear on how he wouldn’t allow Harry back home until he’s done with work. Louis’ threats aren’t ones to take lightly, in most cases, so very reluctantly, Harry left and clocked into work.

He should’ve known coming into work today would be pointless. All he’s doing is checking his phone every five minutes while pretending to do his paperwork. His co-workers have already noticed how distracted Harry is, and those who aren’t wise enough to mind their own business throw some jokes around about how Harry’s way too smitten with his Omega.

Which isn’t a bad thing at all, in Harry’s own humble opinion. 

Anyways, there’s a bad feeling in Harry’s stomach all morning. He tries to dismiss it as his inner Alpha being way too protective over his mate, who’s allegedly starting his heat, but he can’t help but worry and wonder if Louis is alright at home. 

Every time his phone buzzes in his pocket, Harry almost has a heart attack, only to realize it’s yet another work related email that has nothing to do with his Omega. It was starting to get to him. The uneasiness and constant worry over his boyfriend wasn’t doing him any good, and maybe he should’ve called in sick, too, just to be there for Louis when he needs him, despite how adamant the Omega was on him going to work.

Harry sighs and runs a hand through the tangles in his hair. His shift ends in six hours, but he has a hard time believing he won’t be spending them all with his eyes glued onto his phone.

“Styles.” The Alpha brings his head up from his phone, seeing Damien, one of his close Alpha friends from work, standing at his door. “Boss wants another meeting. Did you see the email?”

It goes without saying that Harry hasn’t even glanced at his computer, much less his email. Damien probably knows this, and the grimace on Harry’s face confirms it. 

“Sorry,” Harry apologizes as he stands up, mindful to put his phone in his front pocket. “I’m a bit distracted today. What’s the meeting about?”

They’re about to head into the meeting room, after Damien explains what issues would be brought up, when there’s another buzz in Harry’s pocket. For a second, he considers dismissing it, and even turning his phone off for this meeting, but there’s a voice in the back of his head, nagging him to take the call, and it doesn’t take much debating before going with his instincts.

The Alpha pulls out his phone only to see his favorite picture of Louis looking back at him. It was taken on their third anniversary, Louis with a flower tucked behind his ear, with a smile so wide and beautiful Harry falls in love all over again.

“You guys go without me,” He calls out to no one in specific, “I’ll be there in a second.”

Harry doesn’t stay behind to check if anyone heard him. There’s more important things at hand, specifically his mate. As he paces to his office, the Alpha glances at his phone, where that picture of Louis is still staring back at him, waiting to be answered. 

Harry won’t lie and say he’s not worried; Louis doesn’t often call him when he’s at work, knowing how busy Harry can get with meetings and paperwork, unless it’s an emergency. Harry doesn’t even want to imagine what this call could be about. 

He’s expecting the worst, honestly, and he answers the call with a racing heart. 

“Hell-”

“Harry- '' He hears a muffled moan coming from the other end of the line.

“Louis?” He frowns , worry seeping into his stomach, “Baby, are you okay? What’s wrong?”

“H-Harry…” Louis chokes up, trying to be quiet as he whispers into his phone, “H-heat…”

Harry instantly freezes, barely processing what Louis says. There are a million thoughts racing through the Alpha’s mind, along with a strong urge to run back home to his Omega and take care of him in any way he can. 

Louis whines and moans into his phone, softly breathing incoherent words and Harry’s name, which ultimately go straight to the Alpha’s cock. It drives him crazy when Louis gets like this, soft and craving his Alpha, but Harry has to calm the fuck down and remain as rational. He opts to adjust his growing length in his pants and puts Louis as his first and only priority. 

And the first thing to do was to go back home to him. 

With his mind made up, the Alpha scrambles to find his car keys and wallet, not even bothering to take any paperwork with him. He’ll hardly have time to do any work at home, honestly, and his Omega is way more important to him than some papers he could get to when he doesn’t have an Omega in heat waiting for him and his knot.

“I'm going straight home,” Harry grunts, keys and wallet in hand as he rushes past a few co-workers, shooting the Alpha curious glances. “Go back to bed, baby. Please, I’ll be there soon.”

He rushes past people, skillfully dodging from accidentally knocking into someone as he hushes reassuring words to his whimpering Omega. He leaves the building, already spotting his black Range Rover in the parking lot when he hears Louis quietly whispering. 

“What, baby?” He urges, clicking on the button to unlock his car, “I couldn’t hear you.”

“Not home…” The Omega mumbles from the other side, “...out.”

Harry almost drops his keys.

“What?!” The Alpha’s brows raise in shock. If he wasn’t worried already, it’s now skyrocketed into a whole new dimension. An Omega in heat out and about is probably one of the worst scenarios Harry can think of. There’s a ton of knotheads capable of doing unthinkable things, and it’s fucking terrifying. He doesn't even have the time to lecture Louis on leaving, even though he makes a mental note to do so when Louis’ in a stable state of mind, opting to worry about getting Louis into a safe space.

“Where are you baby? I'm gonna pick you up right now.” Harry decides.

A few mumbles and whines come from the other side of the line. Harry can barely understand what Louis’ saying, his heat making it hard to form anything cohesive.

“Tesco…” The Omega’s high pitched voice eventually comes through.

There’s way too many Tescos in this city for this to be helpful in any way, but thankfully Harry was well aware of a certain Tesco, ten minutes away from their home, they usually shop at. Harry suddenly remembers mentioning how they needed to get some groceries, and Louis probably got bored of not doing anything at home, _fuck_.

“Okay, stay there and don’t move,” Harry orders, “I’ll be there soon, baby. I promise you.”

Harry doesn’t hang up until Louis hushes an ‘ _okay_ ’ right back, but the Alpha knows how a heat can affect an Omega, specifically Louis, and he needed to get to him fast before his heat hits him deeper, especially in a place as public as fucking Tesco.

He starts up the Range Rover faster than he’s ever done, pulling out of the parking lot without thinking too much about it. His moves are automatic as he speeds down the highway, his mind focusing on getting to his Omega as fast as he could without risking an accident or a speeding ticket. He's confident in his driving, so he’s pretty sure he’s got it under control.

While on his way, despite only having the blue eyed Omega on his mind, Harry was mindful enough to give his boss a quick call and let him know he wouldn't be going into work, probably for the next week or so, due to his Omega’s early heat. Despite being very inconvicent, with no warning beforehand, his boss is very understanding, which Harry’s thankful for. 

A few minutes later, the Tesco Harry's pretty sure Louis’ at comes into view, and he’s lucky he manages to find a spot to park in, close to the front doors. He almost forgets to lock his car as he leaves, having more important things, or a particular Omega, to worry about than his car.

As soon as Harry’s inside, he faintly whiffs out Louis’ scent in the air, relieved to find that he’s still here, and follows it into the public bathroom. The unmistakable smell of his darling Omega seems to be getting more intense the closer Harry gets, and he needs to take a breather to calm his inner Alpha down before he opens the bathroom door.

Inside, the first thing he notices is how clear Louis’ scent is, strong and delicious. Harry can’t help but feel a pulsing rush in his pants because of it. He hears little whimpers and quiet mumblings he immediately recognizes. Harry’s so fucking relieved to have found his Omega in an empty bathroom, safe from any knothead Alphas around.

“Lou?” Harry knocks on the stall, “Baby, it’s me. Open up...”

The sniffles stop, and Harry hears movement behind the door before it clicks open, revealing his beautiful Omega with a pink flush staining his face, and tears running down his cheeks.

“Harry…” the Omega throws himself onto Harry's arms, weakly wrapping his arms around his neck, barely able to support himself. His head is tucked under the Alpha’s chin where Louis breathes in the calming pheromones Harry releases for him. Harry’s quick to hug him back, holding him tightly and trying his hardest not to scent Louis and starting something neither of them would be able to finish here. Instead, he rubs his hands up and down his sides in a comforting manner, eliciting little preens from his baby. 

“Let’s get you home, baby,” He whispers before kissing the top of Louis’ messy hair.

Louis’ all wrapped up in Harry, being quiet, whimpering, and hiding his head inside Harry's neck, a complete opposite of how he usually was when out in public. The Alpha takes this as a sign to get them out of here as quick as he can.

Without thinking twice, the Alpha picks Louis up in his arms. The smaller one’s thighs wrap around his waist as Harry secures his body with his hands under his ass. He feels dampness seeping through Louis’ sweatpants as he carries him out of the grocery store, which only makes him walk faster to his car and thank his lucky stars that Louis was alone when his heat hit. 

Louis tightens his grip on Harry as the Alpha unlocks his car, and refuses to let go when he tries to buckle the Omega in, whimpering each time Harry pulls back from his grip.

“C’mon, Lou,” Harry softly says, “You gotta let go so I can take us home quicker, baby.”

Reluctantly, the Omega lets him go. Harry manages to buckle him in, trying hard to ignore the way Louis’ hips move around on the seat, arching his back to try and get some relief. He double checks to see if Louis is properly strapped up, knowing he has a tendency to move around a lot. Only then does the Alpha close the car door and rush to the other side to drive them home. 

It’s hard to drive with a throbbing cock and an Omega in heat right beside him. Louis’ smell itself is close to clouding the Alpha’s mind, and this time, he doesn’t care about any speeding ticket at all. 

He needs to get them home, fast.

Surprisingly, other than the occasional whine, Louis’ gone pretty quiet. Harry should’ve been more suspicious, knowing a quiet Louis during his heat is almost never a good thing, but in that moment, he didn’t think much about it. He needed to get them home safely and as fast as he could. Still, he’d look over every chance he could to see how his Omega was, trying to be a caring attentive Alpha while also trying to keep them alive.

“Harry…” the Omega suddenly whispers as Harry makes a turn to the left. 

“Yes, baby?” Harry asks, taking his eyes off the road for a quick second to check on his Omega. Louis looks twice as flushed as before, and, honestly, looks completely fucked out. All he’d been doing was rubbing his arse on the leather seats and pushing the heel of his hand against his groin for some relief, and he looks like a mess.

“Pull over,” Louis orders through a shaky voice, with tears silently rolling down his cheeks, that Harry didn’t even notice were there.

“What? I can’t pull over, Louis,” Harry says, considering they’re in the middle of a very busy street with no chance of pulling over. “We’re almost home, honey. Can you-”

“Harry, please!” He hiccups, with more tears streaming down his face, “I-can’t wait any longer!”

The Alpha glances over again, throat going dry when he sees him rubbing his little cock over his sweatpants. There’s already a wet spot on them and Harry doesn’t even think twice as he hits the pedal and maneuvers down the street, probably making a few mistakes that’d have him fail any drivers exam, but it was all for the sake of his Omega, so if he got honked out by other drivers, it was all worth it. 

Eventually, Harry manages to drive into a very quiet street close to their flat, parking quite terribly with Louis groaning in the background. He can’t find it in him to park his car decently, not when his Omega has been begging for some relief the past few minutes.   
  
There’s no around, thankfully, so Harry turns his car off, unbuckles both his and Louis’ seatbelts, and leans over the console, placing one hand on Louis’ cheek to leave an open mouthed kiss on him. The Omega happily moans into their kiss as their tongues messily slide together, leaving behind a trail of saliva every time they pull back.

Louis’ hand comes up behind him, lacing his fingers into Harry’s long curls, eliciting a growl from his Alpha as he pulls on them. Pulling back, Harry dives right onto the crevice between Louis’ head and his shoulder, licking and biting and drowning in Louis’ soft little moans.

“Please...Alpha,” He whimpers, as Harry leaves a dark hickey beneath his right collarbone. 

“I got you, baby,” Harry assures him, pressing the heel of his much larger hand onto his Omega’s tiny groin. Louis gasps and squirms in his seat at the touch, arching his back for more. Harry dives his nose right back onto Louis’ bond mark, taking in as much of his strawberry sweetness scent as he can, becoming intoxicated with it. 

The Alpha roughly tucks his hand inside Louis’ sweatpants, expecting to find some sort of lacey fabric beneath the tips of his finger, only to realize Louis’ gone commando. 

“You’re so naughty, baby,” Harry bites Louis’ earlobe, living for the little preens he releases, “Walking around with no panties to tease me,” The Alpha grunts as he caresses the side of Louis’ hip as if he were feeling the strap of his Omega’s usual choice of thongs. 

Harry narrowly avoids Louis’ hard little cock, running his fingers down the Omega’s perineum as the smaller one squirms beneath him. When he finally feels wetness on the tips of his fingers, a smile instantly forms on Harry’s face.

“So wet for me, aren’t you, baby?”

Louis can’t even form anything that sounds like a word before Harry’s toying two fingers against Louis’ clenching hole, circling around the ring of muscle, feeling how wet his Omega already is. All they’ve done is make out, so far. 

“P-Please, Alpha…” Louis whimpers, a new wave of tears threatening to fall down his flushed cheeks. 

Harry’s cock twitches as Louis calls him Alpha. It always drives him fucking crazy every time he does so, and this time is no different. He pushes his fingers inside Louis’ hole, loving the wetness and tight heat surrounding them, imagining how his cock would feel inside, as if he hasn’t been buried inside Louis’ hole more times than he could count. 

Louis moans as Harry easily thrusts his fingers inside, whispering sweet nothings Louis probably won’t even remember later on, as he presses against Louis’ precious bundle of nerves. 

The Omega’s hand comes up to firmly grasp Harry’s thick biceps, nails pressing into his skin as he desperately needs something to hold onto. He clenches his eyes shut in pleasure as the Alpha’s fingers thrust in a painfully slower pace, yet still hitting deeper and right where Louis needs them.

“ _Harry_ ,” Louis moans, throwing his head backwards in pleasure, giving the perfect opportunity for his Alpha to lick a stripe on Louis’ bond mark. A gasp surges from his throat, and he clenches his wet hole around Harry’s fingers as his climax quickly approaches. 

Already sensing his mate was close, the Alpha ran his tongue against the bond mark again, pressing his fingers against Louis’ prostate and, with a sob of his name, Louis shoots white all over his tummy. 

Harry pushes his fingers inside as Louis comes down from his high, feeling a new flow of wetness covering his slick digits. It’s hot and so fucking sexy to see his Omega like this, completely flushed and fucked out, and Harry knows this first orgasm was just the beginning of plenty more to come. He honestly couldn’t fucking wait. 

As Louis unclenches his tight grip on his Alpha, Harry releases his fingers from inside him, wiping them off on Louis’ dirty sweatpants after pulling them back up and makes a mental note to clean that up, along with the leather seat stained with his Omega’s slick. 

_Later_ , he thinks to himself. 

“Harry…” The Omega quietly mumbles, eyes closed and visibly deeper into his heat. “More.”

His sweatpants are still pulled down to his knees, and his tiny cock is already fattening up again, as if Louis’ didn’t even cum at all. He’s making it almost impossible for Harry to resist taking him in the backseat of his car. 

“Soon, baby,” Harry assures him, deciding against having sex in his car, knowing full well by now how uncomfortable it can get in this tiny space. There’s a huge urge inside him to get Louis home safely and where he’s most comfortable. 

He also needs to park his car inside their garage, not wanting to risk exposing his Omega to any Alphas walking down the street, even if it meant a whining Omega craving for some relief the entire time. 

Harry starts the car again, pulling it out back on the street, with the intention of going down their building's ramp to the garage as fast and safely as he could, considering how Louis’ smell has spiked up inside the closed off car after his first orgasm. Harry’s focus is wavering little by little and he clutches the steering wheel tights to _fucking focus_.

As he drives, a smaller hand crawls up Harry’s thigh, all the way up to his ignored thickness under his jeans as the garage door opens. The Alpha swallows dryly and grips the steering wheel harder. He can’t take Louis in the middle of a fucking ramp, that’s fucking out of question. 

“Please, Alpha,” Louis whines. Harry’s a great driver, always careful and conscious, but there’s something about an Omega in heat, _his_ Omega in heat, that makes him half ass in parking his car, and most likely crossing the line separating him from their neighbour’s spot, but who cares about that shit now?

Harry quickly unbuckles his seatbelt, taking his key out of the ignition and getting the fuck out of his car. His heart heavily pangs against his chest as he rushes over to the other side, opening the door and picking Louis up, easily throwing him over his shoulder and almost forgetting to lock his car. His Omega whines as Harry rushes up the stairs, not bothering to slow down, even as he reaches the door. 

The Alpha feels Louis grab the hem of his shirt, whining as he bunches it up in his fingers as Harry scrambles with his keys. He can feel Louis’ little bulge press against his collarbone as he squirms around, hoping to get some form of relief.

As the door finally opens, Harry gets an overpowering sense of relief and possessiveness with the knowledge that his Omega is in their flat, secluded from anyone else, with no one able to get a whiff of his precious boy’s scent, made just for him.

Harry barely closes the front door before he rushes to where Louis would feel most comfortable; their bedroom. Harry’s sure Louis hadn’t bothered with making their bed, or cleaning their sheets, so he’s sure their sheets still smell like both of them, which is exactly what he needs. 

He walks into their room, his guess confirming itself as their bed was even messier than when he left. It’s perfect, and gently, Harry lowers Louis onto their bed, watching as his Omega squirms to get comfy, his cheeks tainted with the most beautiful shade of pink as his hazy blue eyes catch Harry’s own green ones. 

Louis’ hands go up to his own nipples, rudely covered by his t-shirt and pinches them as his foot lightly runs up Harry’s thigh, pressing against his hardened length in all the right places, “Alpha…” 

Harry swallows dryly.

All he wants to do is ignore his responsibilities of making sure they stay well nourished and hydrated during Louis' heat, and just take him completely, but he knows he can’t do that. Thinking with his knot just isn’t an option, and he needs to put Louis’ basic needs as a priority, even though all Louis needs right now is his cock. He’ll get it, but in a second.

“Baby,” Harry tries to keep his voice solid as Louis continues to rub the heel of his foot against his Alpha’s cock, feeling out the thick length and driving his Alpha fucking crazy. He’s insisting, biting his bottom lip and batting his eyelashes at Harry in the way he knows goes straight to Harry’s knot, and that won’t do. 

The Alpha grabs his ankle, stopping Louis from teasing him any longer and making the smaller one whine, “You have to be patient, please. The sooner I get the stuff you need, the sooner I’ll fuck you.”

“But Harry,” The Omega whines. There’s tears building up in his eyes, and it hurts him to see his Omega so upset, his Alpha instincts urging him to comfort his mate, but he needs to understand that there’s no way Harry’s going to be able to grab a bottle of water, or even a granola bar, in the middle of Louis’ heat. It’s practically impossible to move when his knot is locking them together.

Louis keeps on whining, and it’s pulling on Harry’s heart strings more than it should. He sighs, closing his eyes to avoid succumbing into Louis’ cute little puppy dog eyes, and brings Louis’ ankle up to place a gentle kiss.

“I’ll be quick.” Harry promises, not that Louis is happy about it. Still, he places Louis’ foot on the bed, leaving his leg raised and bent and in an incredibly compromising position. But it’s the flush on his cheeks that completely sell Harry on making a mental note to hurry the fuck up.

He rushes out of the bedroom without thinking twice, going straight to their kitchen and picking up some nutricional bars and snacks he knows Louis loves. He also makes sure to grab a few bottles of water so neither of them would risk getting dehydrated. 

The Alpha skillfully manages to bring in everything in both hands, mentally patting himself on his back for not even tripping on the carpet in the hallway. It’s happened before, and he wasn’t even under the spell of Louis’ heat. However, he almost drops it all when he sees Louis sprawled out on their bed, tummy down, knees spread and with two fingers pumping inside his tight hole. 

Harry stands there for a second, frozen in place, watching his Omega try, but fail miserably, to reach his own prostate, whining Harry’s name as if his life depended on it. 

To be perfectly candid, Harry almost pops a knot right then and there. It’s so fucking hot to see Louis so desperate and needy for him. He couldn’t even wait a couple of minutes for his Alpha to return, and it’s both the sight and the prospect of Louis craving something inside of him so bad that goes straight to Harry’s cock. 

It’s only when Louis turns his head back to glance at the Alpha through glazed eyes that Harry snaps out of it, walking into the room and dropping the food he brought onto his bedside table, for once not caring much about leaving it nice and tidy. Not when he has a much bigger, better, priority right now. 

Harry’s cock was aching and in desperate need to be released from the confinement of his tight pants, and it only got worse as Louis continued to finger himself, pushing his short fingers inside his tightness and making an entire mess out of himself. His hair was all over the place, his thighs and cheeks completely lathered with his delicious slick. Harry’s mouth watered at the sight. 

His scent was fucking everywhere, a combination of peaches and strawberries coming together, spreading around the room to entice Harry and his already pulsing cock.

Harry knew that Louis needed his alpha, and he needed him _now_. 

“I’m here, baby,” Harry tells him as he lowers himself to his knees onto their bed, situated in between Louis’ spread legs. The Omega’s fingers don’t stop or even slow down as the mattress dips down, thrusting inside his wet heat in a desperate attempt to reach his prostate since his alpha is taking fucking forever to knot him, locking them together into place.

Harry quickly pulls his shirt off, carelessly throwing it aside in a pile of clothes before he grabs Louis’ wrist to stop any movement. Of course, Louis isn’t happy about that, and humps the sheets below him, arching his back in a weak attempt to push his fingers back inside.

“Alpha!” Louis whimpers as Harry tightens his grip, successfully pulling Louis’ fingers out and watching the Omega’s pink, slick filled hole clench over nothing. The sight and the smell coming from his sweet Omega makes his inner Alpha hungry for more. Harry indulges, easily sliding two fingers inside his lovely mate.

Louis gasps at the change of length and girth, pushing his hips back to get as much of Harry’s fingers inside as he can. Harry’s hands are considerably larger than Louis’, as in most physical aspects too, and the Omega has always been very vocal about how much he loves the size difference. Harry didn’t even have to pull his cock out to know how much of a size queen his Omega is, it was obvious the first time Louis asked to compare the size of their hands.

Harry watches as Louis’ hips grow sloppy, lazily pushing back to fill himself up with Harry’s fingers. It only takes a short whine of his name for Harry to hold onto the Omega’s hip to keep him in place, thrusting his fingers inside at the right pace to bring the relief his Louis desperately needed.

“ _Harry_ ,” Louis moans into the sheets. The sound of his name rings like a melody in Harry’s ears, high pitched and wonderful, and it only pushes him to bring his precious Omega to the level of pleasure he desperately wants and needs.

“So pretty…” The Alpha murmurs as he watches his fingers slide in and out of Louis’ little pink hole, gleaming with his sweet slick. 

“Alpha…” The Omega sobs beneath him, squirming under Harry’s tight grip, “C-close.”

It’s obvious by his body language; the grip of his knuckles on the sheets underneath him, the spreading of his legs, the clench of his hole on Harry’s fingers. It’s mesmerizing to watch as his mate turns into a pile of mush and pretty moans, and Harry hasn’t even got his cock inside him yet.

It takes two more thrusts, and Louis gasps loudly when Harry’s digits press against his special bundle of nerves, a string of unintelligible words leaving his pretty lips as he shoots white between his tummy and the sheets. A wave of slick leaks out of Louis’ hole as Harry guides him through his orgasm, slowly pushing his fingers back and forth until his Omega is well and truly done. 

When Louis’ little gasps turn into soft breathing, Harry unhurriedly slides his wet fingers out of Louis’ hole. He takes his grip off of Louis’ waist, seeing a faint red mark of his hand that’s probably going to last for a few days. Louis has admitted he likes when Harry leaves a mark on him, so he doesn’t feel too bad about it. 

“You good, baby?” Harry asks, running his hands down Louis’ thighs, softly glazing the warmness of his golden skin. His hands stop on Louis’ cheeks, squeezing them, eliciting a tiny mumble from the fucked out Omega.

“What’s that, baby?” The Alpha asks again, “Use your words, darling.”

“S’good,” He hears, and it strokes his Alpha’s ego to know he’s taking good care of his mate. There’s nothing better than keeping your Omega happy, honestly. 

“Yeah?” Harry smiles, “Can make it better.”

He spreads Louis’ cheeks apart, revealing his pink, puttered hole. Harry doesn't hesitate to show his love and adoration for the Omega by leaning down and pressing a gentle peck right on his wet, pretty hole. 

Faintly, he hears Louis suck in a sharp intake of air before relaxing and pushing his hips back to Harry’s face, lathering his mouth and chin with his slick. The Alpha chuckles at his baby’s eagerness, pulling back enough to lightly sink his teeth onto Louis’ left cheek, withdrawing before the Omega would start to complain and sucking on the spot, leaving a dark red stain behind. 

Harry smiles down at his masterpiece, admiring his work until Louis starts to squirm under him, whining and pushing his hips back so Harry would get back to what’s important. Specifically, his Omega’s hole. 

Normally, Harry would take this opportunity to tease Louis and make him beg for it, but it’s practically a crime to leave an Omega in heat with a straining little cock and an aching hole, so Harry figures he’ll give Louis a pass right now. 

Pulling his cheeks apart, Harry lowers himself again til he’s an inch away from Louis’ puckering hole and, God, he smells so fucking good up close. Harry takes a deliberate sniff before his tongue pokes out, lapping up the gush of slick accumulated around his hole. It’s delicious and sweet, almost as sweet as the sound of Louis moaning Harry’s name, but it’s tough competition. 

Harry firmly grasps Louis’ cheeks as his tongue circles around his Omega’s rim, lapping up any leakage and savouring the sweet taste of his mate. There was no else that tasted as good as Louis, smelt as lovely as him, looked as beautiful as him. Harry could go on, really.

“Alpha...please,” Louis mewls, bringing a smile to the Alpha’s face as he takes a final lap around Louis’ rim. 

He doesn’t need his Omega to say another word. Harry fondles Louis’ ass as he dives in, tongue first, licking a stripe down from his perineum and up to his leaking hole. Louis immediately gasps, arching his back and pushing his ass onto Harry’s face, urging him to slip his tongue inside. 

Louis tastes so fucking good, and it’s a known fact that the Alpha could easily eat Louis’ ass for five hours straight if the Omega asked him to.

Harry slides his tongue around and across Louis’ pink hole, swirling around exactly how Louis likes it. Louis keeps wiggling beneath him, chasing Harry’s tongue with his hole as if he were riding his face. It’s hot, _really_ hot, but Harry wants to take care of him, give his Omega everything he needs, and for that, Louis needs to comply.

With that said, Harry slides his tongue one more time before pulling away. His face is practically dripping with a mixture of Louis’ slick and his own saliva, and it’s the kind of messy Harry doesn’t mind at all. 

Before Louis starts to grumble, Harry holds him down with a tight grip on the right side of his waist. 

“You gotta keep still for me, okay?” Harry says. Louis grumbles something back, but he stops moving as much, and that’s good enough for the Alpha. 

With one hand holding his cheeks apart, Harry gets back to business. He dives right over Louis’ tight rim, expertly tracing his hole and feeling Louis shake beneath him. He goes slow at first, taking his time in tasting Louis’ sweetness, lapping up and savoring his sweet taste, until Louis starts pushing back for more. 

“Ah, _uhng_ ,” The Omega groans as Harry devours his hole, licking and kissing and sucking with fervor. Loud gasps slip past Louis’ lips as Harry finally gives him what he wanted, sliding his tongue inside his tight walls, giving Louis, and himself, and entirely different sensation that Louis argues is fucking amazing. 

With Louis’ face buried in the sheets, it’s impossible to make out what he’s saying. It’s most likely a bunch of mumbled up words Louis himself doesn’t even understand, and there’s a warmth at the bottom of the Alpha’s stomach filled with pride in making such a mess out of Louis. 

Without warning, Louis raises his hips towards Harry’s face, pushing as much of his Alpha’s slick filled tongue inside. With a low moan, Louis’ balls tighten up, and as Harry thrusts his tongue inside Louis’ wet heat, the Omegaps small cock spurts white over the mess he’s made.

Harry pulls away, almost reluctantly so, and there’s a string of saliva and slick tying him to Louis’ hole. He wipes his face with the back of his hand as he sits back on his calves. His jaw feels a little sore, but it’s worth it when their bedroom intensely smells like them, making a perfect mix of their scents.

Somehow, Louis has the strength to bring his ass up, on all fours, presenting his beautiful puckered hole to his Alpha, showing off his slightly gaping hole, gushing with slick and looking incredibly inviting for his cock. 

Louis in heat belongs in a museum, honestly.

“Love your hole,” Harry murmurs, pressing a digit right over it, but not quite adding the pressure needed to slide inside. Louis whines, clearly wanting something, or someone, inside of him, and Harry can’t fucking wait to fulfill his needs.

A throbbing sensation reminds Harry of his raging hard on beneath his jeans, and he looks down to the tented pants and decides his cock can’t survive being suffocated any second longer. The Alpha starts to get off the bed, dipping the bed, when Louis glances back.

“Where’re you going?” He asks as Harry stands at the edge, hands already at the button of his pants.

“Just taking my pants off, baby,” He assures him, “Not going anywhere.”

That seems like a good enough answer for Louis, as he drops his body onto his bed, spreading around on it like a cat, eliciting a light chuckle from Harry.

“Wanna kiss you, Alpha,” Louis muses, “Feel your lips on me...on my neck.”

His button comes off, and it’s a relief. 

“Where else, baby?” Harry hums as he pulls his zipper down, feeling a thousand times better already.

“On my nipples,” He giggles, and Harry can’t help but giggle, too, as he pulls his pants down along with his black boxer briefs, exposing his fully hard cock.

“My tummy…” Louis continues, dreamy eyes trailing down Harry’s body and fixating on his twelve inches pointing right at him as Harry crawls back onto bed, “My thighs…”

“Keep going,” Harry smiles, fitting himself between Louis’ spread legs, holding himself above him. Harry brings a hand up to circle around Louis’ right nipple, knowing how sensitive it was. As expected, it brings an adorable gasp out of the Omega. 

The Omega giggles, a cute little blush staining his face as he motions for Harry to come closer. He does, because he’ll do whatever his Omega asks him to, Louis bringing his mouth to Harry’s ear. 

“My pretty hole,” he whispers, bringing his arms around Harry’s broad shoulders. Warmth spreads on Harry’s lower stomach, and his cock twitches in interest. Louis giggles as Harry drops his hips, pressing his large length against Louis’ much smaller one. 

“Gonna kiss you everywhere,” he promises, diving his nose into Louis’ bond mark as he begins to grind his hips on him. The Omega gasps as Harry licks right on his spot, sending a shiver down his spine. He turns his head to the side, silently begging for Harry’s lips on him, and it’s impossible for him to say no.

Harry presses their lips together, loving how Louis can taste himself on his tongue as they urgently slide together. 

“Want you to knot me like this,” Louis whispers between them, “Need to be close to you.”

  
Harry doesn’t need to be told twice. He hikes Louis’ left thigh up on his hip and grabs the base of his neglected cock. He takes his eyes off of his Omega’s face to glance down at his hole, bringing the head of his cock to his entrance, slapping it a few times with the head of his prick before slowly sliding his tip around the leaking slick around his rim. 

“Please, Alpha,” Louis whines, arching his back.

There’s something about Louis calling him by his second gender that spurs something in him. Harry guides his cock to Louis’ entrance and pushes inside, cock easily sliding into his wet tightness. 

Both of them gasp at the pressure, but Harry doesn’t stop pushing inside until he’s balls deep inside of Louis.

“You okay, baby?” Harry asks, before dropping a kiss at the corner of Louis’ lips. Harry’s fingers reach between them, down to where his cock meets Louis’ opening, feeling how his thick cock stretches out his mates’ hole. 

“Y-yeah,” Louis breathes out, brows furrowing as he fully feels Harry settle inside him. They’ve been together for so long and had sex more times than they can count, but it still amazes Harry how fucking tight Louis is and how he still needs a moment to adjust. 

It definitely feeds his ego, but he tries not to let it get to his head...most times, at least.

Harry continues to kiss Louis, whispering sweet nothings to help Louis get to where he needs to be. Soon enough, the Omega gives him the green light to start moving.

It starts with slow thrusts, hips moving slowly in fear of hurting Louis, but sometimes he’s pretty impatient, and it takes two seconds until the Omega starts begging his Alpha to go _harder_ and _faster_. 

Harry obliges, obviously, and soon enough he’s pounding into Louis’ tightness, dragging his cock inside his Omega’s warm, vevelty walls, and it feels like a dream. With every thrust, Louis keeps smelling better and better than before. Harry digs his nose into the nape of Louis’ neck as the smaller one hikes his right thigh onto Harry’s hip, wrapping his legs together and moaning loudly every time Harry’s massive cock jabs against his prostate. 

“Fill me up so good,” Louis preens into Harry’s ear, “Love your cock, you b-big cock. So good to me.”

The Alpha grunts as he feels his knot start to build up on the base of his cock. This always happens when Louis starts saying things like this; it unhinges him completely. 

“ _Agh_ , love you, baby,” Harry groans, “Love you so much, my Omega.”

“Y-your - _ah_ \- your Omega,” Louis repeats, thighs shaking and nails digging into Harry’s back, most likely drawing blood.

“Gonna fill you with my pups, Omega,” Harry grunts, “Always keep you full of me.”

Louis gasps, “Want that...want your pups.”

Harry’s thrusts start to grow sloppy, a key indication he’s close to coming. His knot is forming.

“Close, baby?” 

“So close,” Louis whimpers. Harry slows down, taking longer, harder thrusts right to his Omega’s special spot. Harry feels both of them reaching their climax soon. Louis turns his neck to the side, allowing Harry better access to scent him properly, which Harry is more than happy to oblige with. He stuffs his nose into Louis’ bond mark the same time he pounds into Louis’ tight little hole. 

Louis pants beneath him, whining and practically sobbing on about how amazing Harry's cock is and how much he wants to be knotted. Harry wishes he could always be knotted to Louis, and there’s so much going on; Louis’ tight walls, Louis’ grip on him, Louis’ sweet yet incredibly dirty words. He thrusts harder, and it takes one particularly hard thrust that turns Louis to the edge, making his little cock spurt jizz all over his tummy and a little on Harry’s chest.

And it’s watching his mate come undone that drives Harry right onto his climax, balls tightening up as he pumps thick loads of warm cum inside Louis’ hole as his knot locks them to place.

They slowly come down from their highs, breathing softly together as they settle down. Louis has hair matted down on his forehead and looks like he’ll be able to rest for more than a few minutes before his next wave of his heat hits. Harry lowers himself to drop kisses on Louis’ cheek, down his neck, on his bonding spot, collarbones, and leaves a last kiss on Louis’ perkly little nub. 

Harry gently and carefully turns around, so that he’s lying on his back with Louis on top of him, and grabs the cover to keep his Omega warm. Harry wraps a protective arm around his waist, keeping him close as his other hand gently strokes his back comfortingly. 

“Someday I'll get off birth control and let you knock me up,” Louis mumbles into his chest. 

Harry can’t help but smile at that prospect. Being a father has been a dream of his ever since he could remember, and to have Louis be the mother of his children was more than he could ask for. 

“Can’t wait, baby,” Harry lets him know, dropping a sweet kiss on his forehead.

There’s silence for a second. Louis probably fell asleep, Harry thinks, which is typical for Omegas after cumming three times and having a knot in them.

“Will you eat me out again?” Louis whispers, “After your knot deflates?”

Harry smiles, “As many times as you want, honey.”

\--------

“I know what you’re going to say, but don’t bother,” Louis grumbles, pulling the now clean comforter over his body and turning away from Harry, “I know what you’re thinking and it’s good enough.”

“C’mon, Lou,” Harry chuckles, throwing an arm over Louis’ covered waist and spooning Louis, his naked front to Louis’ back, “Can’t you let me get the last say? I think I deserve this one, babe.”

Louis groans, obviously disagreeing with his Alpha, refusing at all cost to give him the satisfaction he wants.

“Babe…” Harry chuckles, “Baby, my sweet cherry pie, light of my life.”

The Omega groans, throwing him a pillow, which Harry skillfully dodges, “You’re still talking?”

“I told you so,” Harry smirks, “I told you your heat was-”

“ _God_ ,” Louis covers his ears, “There’s no need to be so smug about it, Harold. It happens to all of us.”

“Yeah, but you hate admitting you were wrong and I’m kind of loving this,” Harry grins. He doesn’t even need to see Louis to know he’s rolling his eyes. “Now, can you tell me what I want to hear?”

“Liam’s cock is bigger than yours.”

“ _Louis_.”

“ _Fine_.” Louis turns over, kitten frown on his face, and if it isn’t the cutest thing Harry’s ever seen, he doesn’t know what is. 

“You were right.” Louis admits, and there’s something so beautiful about Louis Tomlinson admitting someone else was right that is just...magical.

“About?” Harry hums, pulling his omega closer to his body, feeling the irritation radiate off of him.

“About my heat coming early.” Louis admits, “I...should’ve believed you.”

“God, you make my cock throb.” Harry fake moans as he drops himself back onto bed.

“Harry,” Louis giggles, but tries to hide it under a scoff

“Sorry, babe,” He laughs, patting his chest so Louis would lay on him, “See, wasn't so hard, was it?”

The Omega rolls his eyes, but still throws an arm around Harry’s waist and pushes himself to lay on Harry’s broad chest. He snuggles up to his Alpha, pressing his nose into the nape of Harry’s neck, sniffing up his Alpha’s musky, vanilla scent. 

Harry grunts in approval, stroking down Louis’ naked back.

“Liam wouldn’t treat me like this,” The Omega hums. 

_God_. 

“Niall would kill you,” Hary reminds him.

“No, he wouldn’t,” Louis sounds so sure of himself, as if he hadn’t seen his best friend whenever some Omega hits on Liam. It’s quite scary, in all honesty. “He loves me too much.”

“ _I_ love you too much,” The Alpha argues, throwing another arm behind his mate, hugging him closer to his chest. 

“It’s never too much,” Louis purrs, “and I love you, too, Alpha.”

Harry smiles. Maybe being right wasn’t so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed this! Find me on tumblr and twitter on @/youreyesonlarry for more updates on new fics, drawings and bl content! :)


End file.
